


Gilded

by giraffles



Series: Queen Marie's [2]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maximilien was terrible with people. Durand didn’t like crowds. And yet for some reason they were at an off campus event."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mundaati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundaati/gifts).



Maximilien was terrible with people. Durand didn’t like crowds. And yet for some reason they were at an off campus event. At least Max had the foresight to get them both drunk beforehand, though Durand still didn’t understand why he was so set on them going.

It made more sense when he saw Lia in the sea of people. _She_ was blessed with the social skills that her long-time boyfriend lacked, and she was most at home while surrounded by strange faces. She seemed a little distant though, and didn’t understand what Durand was asking (she had been in Wednesday’s class, right?), and he assumed that it was him who was making less sense than usual.

“Damn it, Max.” he often wondered why he let his friend drag him into questionable situations. He resolved to hide in the corner until they could bail; and he’d leave his roommate to the social sharks if it came to that. Amazingly, Max was successfully mingling, and none of the girls he was talking to had thrown their drinks on him. Of course he was doing great, the fucker. It raised the question that maybe people actually gravitated toward his awkward nature. Max could act smooth and stoic, but it didn’t take much for him to crack.

_Oh_. And then he saw her, as she was trying to duck behind some shelves and look inconspicuous. She seemed familiar, but Durand couldn’t place where in god’s name he’d seen her before. A throwaway class freshman year? Downtown at the coffee shop? Who knew. What he did know was that she was too cute to be hiding in shadows, and that if she’d ended up at the same party as a Beaumont she’d have to be reasonably intelligent. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she was on the less populated side of the room, but regardless he found himself moving toward her.

“Hey.”

She nearly jumped into the bookcase, wide-eyed and startled. And those eyes. What a nice shade of blue.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Durand really hadn’t thought that far into the encounter. He probably should have planned better before jumping right into it; but it was far too late now. She was staring at him warily, looking ready to bolt in her bright sundress and dark eye shadow. Beyond that she was hard to read.

“Do you go to school here?” he started praying that she went to the college and not the high school, suddenly realizing she could have easily passed for sixteen. Christ, she _could_ be sixteen.

“Sorta,” she nodded, “I’m a part time Lit major.”

Oh thank god.

“Have you had Steinman yet?”

The redhead cracked a smile. “He’s such a _joke_.”

Common ground had been found. She warmed up immediately when they started trashing teachers and classics alike.

“If I have to read another sonnet, I’ll scream.”

He was very glad he’d settled on Science instead of English, and glad they’d come to the silly party after all. He hadn’t intended to kiss her. It kinda just happened.

When she first pulled away he was sure he’d misjudged things. It wouldn’t have been the first time, and he braced himself for the onslaught of screaming and indignation and insults. She seemed annoyed at first glance, but then spat a low _‘fuck it’_ , and tackled into him instead. They nearly took the bookcase out.

It wasn’t until the next day when they’re hung over and getting caffeine at Queen Marie’s that he sees ‘her’ again. ‘She’ happened to be that adorable, if a bit moody, barista that was always working there.

“I could have sworn I told you it was drag night.” Max proclaimed innocently when questioned.

He’s lucky he doesn’t find himself thrown into oncoming traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> as an aside, durand is all like LJHDALJSD because he didn't know it was robin and their relationship in this AU is complicated enough THANKS MAX 
> 
> max is locked out of their room for a week and has to cry about it to lia


End file.
